


Get With The Times

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been struggling with sorting out her sexuality, and Dave never realized that it was supposed to be a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get With The Times

\-- turntechGodhead  [TG] began trolling tentacleTherapist  [TT] \--

TG: so lalonde youre good with the ladies right  
TT: What are you talking about, Strider?  
TG: you know  
TG: ladies and the solicitation thereof  
TG: specifically with regards to macking  
TT: What.  
TG: come on rose  
TG: help a brother out  
TT: You want me to help you seduce someone?  
TG: yes please oh great mistress of darkness and eternal queen of my heart  
TT: Shouldn’t you be going to John about this?  
TG: have you met john  
TT: But I’m a girl.  
TG: so what  
TG: this is the twenty first fucking century get with the times rosey  
TG: you trying to tell me you don’t dig girls  
TG: because your face when we figured out how to vidchat and you saw jade live for the first time begs otherwise  
TT: What about my face!  
TG: red as my text, babe  
TG: and then there was they way you were talking  
TT: I was talking normally.  
TG: you were purring  
TG: and fawning  
TT: I was not.  
TG: straight up fawning girl  
TG: “ohhh Miss Harley ohhh your knowledge of advanced science is so sexy take me now”  
TT: I never said that!  
TG: it was implied  
TT: I don’t feel that way about Jade.  
TG: yeah i noticed you got over it but it was definitely there  
TT: Dave, you can’t just going around saying these things. Have you been sharing any of these observations with John or Jade?  
TG: naw i didnt think it needed saying  
TT: Was I really that obvious?  
TG: like a supple pastel proboscis jutting from beneath a puppets crazy googly eyes  
TG: what’s the big deal  
TT: I’ve just  
TT: never told anyone before  
TG: oh fuck  
TG: no one??  
TT: I could scarcely admit it to myself.  
TG: gotta say i didn’t see that coming  
TG: i figured you would be sidling right up to every fine piece of tail you passed on the street  
TG: complimenting their braids and shit  
TG: whisking them away to rock their worlds and never call again  
TG: you know classically piquant rose lalonde style  
TT: Careful, Strider, someone could almost mistake that for a compliment.  
TG: im taking pity on your delicate ego  
TG: since one could possibly accuse me of having been a totally insensitive asshole just now  
TT: No, I shouldn’t have been caught off guard like that. I should have been more careful.  
TG: what no  
TG: you dont get to be keeping secrets like that from me  
TT: Dave, that is incredibly rude and presumptuous.  
TG: i don’t give a fuck i want you to to talk to me about this shit  
TT: I admit that you have been surprisingly insouciant about this whole thing, but I can hardly expect that everyone would act similarly.  
TG: hon i live in texas remember  
TT: Oh, right.  
TG: the thing i dont get  
TT: Yes, please feel free to continue commenting on this incredibly sensitive and personal matter that has nothing to do with you.  
TG: the thing i dont get  
TG: is why you care  
TG: you’re a snarky goth psychiatrist-wannabe who talks about octopus gods and freudian imagery 24/7  
TG: since when do you care what people think?  
TT: You’re trying to get me to open up by calling me a freak?  
TG: i believe that is what the pros call deflection miss lalonde and it is not welcome in this chatroom  
TT: I’m just not ready, okay? And if you’re my friend, you’ll respect that.  
TG: oh shit the friend card  
TT: Promise you won’t tell?  
TG: just one last thing  
TT: Dave.  
TG: rose  
TG: its important  
TT: Fine. Just keep it brief.  
TG: were your friends  
TG: no matter what  
TG: you could dig aliens  
TG: be totally exclusively into speculative tentajunk or whatever aliens have  
TG: and wed be like hell yes rose you go tap that fine extraterrestrial ass  
TG: and when you got spacemarried to your alien lover jaded fashion some pumpkin bouquets and johnd make a speech that only he could ever think was funny and id spin some sweet jams for the afterparty and wed all hug and itd be hella touching  
TG: cuz thats what we’re about girl  
TG: it dont matter who you’re into  
TG: wouldnt matter to anyone but total fucking morons  
TG: we love you lalonde

Rose refused to acknowledge the sting of the tears welling in her eyes.

TT: I love you too.


End file.
